Sueños Imposibles
by Leah Knightwalker
Summary: Tener un sueño imposible no te hace ser irrealista, es tener imaginación, ir en contra de lo que la gente te dice. Sin importar que no haya esperanza, que no haya nadie alentándote, sigue adelante. Un sueño imposible realizado es más valioso que uno posible realizado. —EdWin / Universo: Anime.


_Hellows_, fandom de FMA. Soy nuevecita aquí, pero es que no pude resistirme a crear un Fic acá. Simplemente me encanta. (Aunque apenas me vi el anime y voy por el capítulo xxx del manga). No hay mucho que decir, simplemente que espero que sean buenos con una newbie. (?)

Perdón si el prólogo no es muy interesante, pero es que no es parte de la trama aún. _*Llora*_ Y sí, la frasesilla (según yo es un intento de poema) de abajo es mía solo mía. **No** plagio.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Spoilers de la película _Conqueror of Shaballa _en los siguientes capítulos.

**Ubicación:** Anime.

* * *

**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Sueños Imposibles****  
**

—_**Prólogo**_**—**

. . .

_Tener un sueño imposible no te hace ser irrealista, _

_Es tener imaginación, ir en contra de lo que la gente te dice. _

_¿Qué importa si las esperanzas están perdidas? _

_La esperanza es un mal; _

_Pandora lo dice. _

_No hay que creer ciegamente en que todo se logrará porque hay esperanza._

_Si no haces nada, ¿cómo esperas conseguir algo? _

_Ahora, levántate y lucha por lo que quieres._

_Sin importar que no haya esperanza, que no haya nadie alentándote,_

_sigue adelante. _

_Un sueño imposible realizado es más valioso que uno posible realizado._

_**. . .**_

Se despertó sudando, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas frías recorrían su espalda por debajo de la ropa, enviándole pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba agitada, con su corazón de la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho si corriera un maratón.

Winry tomó aire y lo contuvo durante unos segundos, para posteriormente incorporarse. Se mantuvo apoyada sobre las palmas de su mano sobre el colchón, mientras miraba la oscuridad de su cuarto. Pronto, sintió como el corazón iba recuperando lentamente su ritmo normal. Tembló levemente; el frío de la noche se colaba por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, y junto a su sudor, la congelaban.

Hizo una mueca con los labios.

_Yo la dejé cerrada_, se aseguró mentalmente.

El viento volvió a soplar, haciendo volar un poco la cortina y hacer que Winry temblará de nuevo.

Perezosamente, y resignada a su deber, se deslizó fuera de la protección de sus suaves mantas y caminó hacia la ventana. No tenía ganas de pararse, ni de caminar. De nada. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, el frío la acosaría.

Un extraño sentimiento la recorrió cuando su vista azulada se fijó en el cielo. Oscuro y atrayente, así lo clasificó. Fue imposible para Winry no quedarse ahí, parada, mirando fijamente aquel cielo. Había algo diferente, algo que la llamaba. No sabía qué, pero su cuerpo le rogaba por salir; era como si algo la impulsara a querer saltar por la ventana, aun sabiendo que lo más probable —y normal— es que cayera de una manera que quedaría grabado todo el resto de su vida tanto en cuerpo como en la mente.

Apartó la mirada del cielo y se rio de sí misma por pensar aquellas tonterías.

**. . .**

Dos días más tarde, Winry volvió a sentir la misma sensación.

Arrugó el entrecejo, ya molesta consigo misma por tener tanta imaginación extraña. Era imposible que algo la estuviera llamando físicamente. No creía en magia, ni cosas espirituales. Y si deseaba ponerle alguna explicación a dicha sensación, era el espiritualismo.

—Winry, ¿podrías atender la mesa del nuevo cliente? —le preguntaron.

—Seguro.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a perseguirla como en los últimos dos días, y la sensación de algo la llamaba, o que algo faltaba, era la razón. No entendía porque pensaba tanto en eso.

Se obligó a si misma a dejar de pensar en aquello, a pesar de que la sensación interna la estuviera acosando. No tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas así—debía concentrarse en su trabajo. Debía ser agradecida con Gracia por brindarle un trabajo. En aquellos tiempos de post-guerra era difícil conseguir trabajo. Mucho menos en algo tan agradable y para alguien tan pobre como ella.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Arrastró los pies hasta llegar a la mesa de los clientes recién llegados, sin mucho ánimo. La ventaja de su trabajo es que siempre llegaba gente conocida, por lo que había logrado mantener una cierta confianza con sus clientes. Se le hacía más fácil tratarlos sí sabía con qué clase de persona se trataba. Los nuevos siempre le eran un nuevo dolor de cabeza hasta que se volvían recurrentes.

—Si no vas a tomar mi pedido, no sé para qué estás parada ahí, Winry.

La aludida reaccionó, notando por primera vez que había llegado a la mesa de sus clientes, y ambos la miraban expectantes.

Winry no pudo evitar pensar que también se veían sorprendidos, y hasta felices.

—¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? —preguntó Winry a la defensiva. Se pegó mentalmente una cachetada por ser tan ruda con los nuevos clientes. Los estaba espantando aún antes de hacer el pedido. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar; podían ser unos acosadores.

—Tienes una placa con tu nombre —respondió él, con una sonrisa socarrona. Winry tuvo ganas de pegarle con algo duro en la cabeza—. Por si no lo notaste.

—Ya, claro. Lo siento.

El acompañante del cliente con el que había estado hablando, rio. Winry tuvo la sensación de que ya conocía esa risa de antes; tan tierna y amable, que le provocaba querer abrazarlo como lo haría con un hermanito menor adorable.

Winry quedó perpleja.

Notó, luego de unos segundos, que la sensación de que algo la llamaba estaba incrementando. Y aquellos clientes nuevos le parecían conocidos. Sentimientos de felicidad, tranquilidad, se implantaron dentro de ella. Una familia. Junto a ellos, por más que no hubieran hablando por más de dos minutos y solo unas cuantas (ofensivas) palabras, el entorno que los rodeaba era la de una familia unida y alegre.

Sonrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos, Edward. —dijo el más pequeño de ambos. Alphonse Elric le sonrió a Winry con confianza—. No seas molesto con ella, apenas la _acabamos_ de conocer. —Enfatizó las palabras, como si quisiera dar una advertencia.

Edward apartó la mirada, molesto.

Winry no supo qué decir de aquella situación. Era completamente extraña… y natural.

—Siento la rudeza de mi hermano, Winry. —se disculpó Alphonse en lugar de Edward— Solo le recuerdas a alguien… parecida. —La rubia solo asintió, aceptando las disculpas un tanto aturdida por sus sentimientos—. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre completo?

—Winry Himmelblau. —respondió automáticamente.

Después de eso, todo se calmó. Parecía que ambos hermanos se encontraban más tranquilos después de saber su nombre, lo cual la confundió. Ellos pidieron sus comidas, y no volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde.

Winry no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la cara de ambos. Le recordaban algo, pero al mismo tiempo podía jurar que nunca, en toda su vida, había visto a aquel par de rubios hermanos.

**. . .**

Otra vez se encontraba frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno.

Alzó un brazo hacia el cielo, como si lo quisiera coger, y se quedó mirando. Se vio a si misma pensando en cómo sería de genial si existieran otros mundos, otras dimensiones, donde una réplica de ella existiera, pero con una vida diferente.

Rio por sus ocurrencias, otra vez extrañas.

—Si fuera verdad, ¿cómo sería yo? —preguntó al aire.

No creía en magia, pero la imaginación a veces era lo único que la salvaba de su monótona y vacía vida. Soñaba con encontrar al amor de su vida (por más que sonara como una romancista empedernida), tener una familia, alguna aventura que la hiciera llegar a los niveles más altos de adrenalina.

Pero su esperanza estaba perdida, pues, ella no era más que una pobre alma perdida en un mundo cruel.


End file.
